Sweet Whispers
by Shadowroxas
Summary: Roxas has a problem...he might just be in love with his best friend.. an overly touchy feely best friend, not that he would admit that to anyone who asked.. "Damn it Sora, stop sending me mixed signals!" RokuSor Zemyx and other pairings.
1. The Object Of My Affection

Hi! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic so please enjoy oh and sorry I make Roxas a little emo XD in a sense he is but he doesn't think so this first chapter seems to go a little slowly at first but it gets better in the next chapter

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything having to do with Final Fantasy because if I did Roxas would be all mine D:

**Warnings:** This fanfic has BL (Boy love) so if your against yaoi please hit the back button.

**Summary: **Roxas has know for the longest time that he has a a huge crush on his best friend Sora...he has tried telling him before but he just never could.. Riku and Axel are hellbent on getting the two together will it work? Roxas/Sora, Zemyx, and even a little Axel/Riku

* * *

"Roxas time to get up!" he heard his mother shout while he tried desperately to go back to bed for at least five more minutes, but he knew if he didn't she would come in and force him to get up and get ready for school.

"Okay mom, I'm up god!…" he called back reluctantly getting up. He froze noticing the cuts on his arm, then remembering how he had done that last night with a razor blade sighed.

"Crap, how am I supposed to explain this?!" he said to himself. He rarely cut only in those rare instances that he couldn't control himself would he ever last night was one of those rare times.

"I guess I'll have to come up with some believable excuse," he sighed walking over to his closet and grabbing out his favorite outfit, a pair of white and black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a white and black jacket.

He walked towards the bathroom with his clothes in hand and set them down on the counter before taking off his pajamas and jumping into the shower. He turned it so the water was warm and soothing just the way he liked it and started to reflect on last nights events.

He sighed again looking at the many cuts he had on his forearm, they were an angry red and had started puffing up still crusted with dried blood. He thought back to last night again wondering why he had suddenly felt so hopeless thinking about how hard he had tried to tell Sora his true feelings, but thought better of it at the last moment. He hated keeping things from his best friend especially when Sora was so open with him telling him everything that crossed his mind.

There was a lot more that just his problem with Sora that had made him start crying uncontrollably, he had made his way to the bathroom trying to keep quiet so his parents wouldn't hear him.

He didn't like cutting but he couldn't stop himself. School was just so frustrating and it didn't help either that other people always saw him as weird and quiet, but he was grateful that he still had friends. Even though none of them knew what he did or how he truly felt.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself as he walked out, he paused in front of the mirror looking at himself, taking in his spiky dirty blonde hair and his deep cerulean eyes.

"Would Sora ever think of me as cute?" he asked himself before grabbing his clothes and making his way back to his room to change.

----------

"Hi Sora!" he called noticing his best friend at his locker.

"Hey Roxas" he called back waving with a smile on his face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much you ready to go to class?" the blond asked examining the spiky haired brunet with the most adorable azure eyes he had ever seen. _I_ _have to stop doing that around him _he thought to himself before looking around the hallway hoping Sora or anyone else hadn't noticed, but Sora was too busy searching for his book to notice.

_Thank god Sora has the messiest locker in the school or else he might have noticed me staring at him like a sex crazed fan girl_

"Yeah let's go" Sora replied giving a quick "Whoot!" at finally having found his math book and attempting to close his locker but with no success, he settled on kicking the door and gave a satisfied smile as he heard it close with a click, before turning and walking with Roxas towards their class.

_Aww he's so cute when he smiles_

He saw Olette in front of them and waved "Hi Olette" he called smiling, Olette was his second best friend, after Sora of course.

"Hey Roxas, Hey Sora" she answered slowing down so they could all walk to class together.

They walked in to the classroom and found their usual seats next to each other "It's now or never" he said quietly to himself before turning to face his friends.

"Look what my crazy cat did to me last night when I tried to give her a bath!" he said pouring on his best shocked voice while pulling up his sleeve for them to see his cut arm, his heart started beating faster praying that they would believe him _Smooth Roxas you tried giving your cat a bath thats totally believable._

"Whoa there's a ton of them! Your cat must have gone crazy I tried giving my neighbors cat a bath once it didn't end well..." said Sora staring at his best friends arm..

"Roxas… you should know better than to try giving a cat a bath" said Olette softly staring at his arm, not quite believing him. _Those cuts are straight across and they look deep….. When my cat scratches me they are curved and not that deep. His scratches look like they bled a lot judging from the freshly dried blood around them…. but I have no reason to believe he's lying so whatever.._ she thought

"Yeah I know she's crazy" he replied glad that they had believed him, but feeling slightly guilty for having lied like that.

"Last time I try to give her a bath" he chuckled softly to himself.

Miss Aerith their math teacher walked in and Roxas quickly covered him arm again not wanting anyone else to see it. "Good morning class" she said before walking over to the board and writing out some math problems for them to work on.

Hayner let out a groan from the desk in front of Olette "Not again, I barely understand this stuff" he whined holding his head in his hands.

"Its not that hard Hayner, you can always ask us for help if you don't get it" said Roxas kindly gesturing towards himself and his friends.

"Eh….sure Roxas if I get stuck ill ask you" said Hayner sarcastically turning back muttering "I don't need help from any emo"

Roxas was the only one that had heard him, but he chose to not to say anything only muttering to himself "I AM NOT AN EMO!" angrily.

Sora turned to the blonde and laughed "Talking to yourself Roxas?" he asked playfully.

"I.. um.. yeah.." he said blushing slightly since Sora had heard him. Turning back to work on the problems.

Roxas turned around again as a paper airplane hit him in the back of the head "What was that for Axel?" he hissed, glaring at a green eyed red head with the spikiest hair he had ever seen. Axel just grinned.

"Read it Roxy-poo" replied Axel in a singsong voice that making him shutter.

Roxas unfolded the airplane and started to read the note Axel had written him.

-Roxy I was wondering if um maybe your weren't doing anything on Sunday, if you wanted to come over to my house and help me study for the final ? Please please please Roxy I'll do anything!!

_Hmm he does fine in this class why would he need my help?… oh well ill just say yes so he will stop bugging me I didn't have anything planned anyway but the final is like months away..._ he thought hastily writing out -sure I guess call me whenever you want me to head over I should be free all day but don't call me Roxy EVER-

He carefully folded the note back into an airplane and threw it back at the redhead snickering as it landed in his hair, and Axel started pulling frantically at his hair to get it out.

Having succeeded he unfolded it and read Roxas' reply.

_Score!! He said yes, oh look even his handwriting is cute! And he said he would be free all day…….. I get to have him in my room all day_ he thought to himself mental images of all the naughty things he could do to him on his bed rushing through his head before he turned back to his work smirking.

----------

"Sora do I look emo to you?" the blonde asked his best friend hesitantly as they walked down the hall.

"You look like Roxas, my best friend to me, don't listen to what anyone says your perfect" Sora replied making Roxas blush and turn away hoping the brunet wouldn't notice

"Th-Thanks Sora" he said blushing even more.

"Are you okay Roxy? Your face looks kinda red are you sick?" the brunet asked placing his hand on the blondes forehead.

"Uh yeah I think I might be coming down with a cold" he said his face turning an even darker shade of red _Oh my god! He's touching me! and did he just call me Roxy?! I wish he would say it again. No! snap out of it he's still looking at you! _looking back at Sora before smiling.

"Well I hope you feel better" replied the brunet taking his hand off of Roxas' forehead.

The two walked silently Roxas felt like he was in heaven not only had Sora touched him but he had even called him Roxy! _I better get a hold of myself _he thought to himself as they walking into the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table.

"Hey guys!" Roxas looked over to see Olette, Pence, Yuffie, Axel, and Riku walking towards them, he was slightly surprised to see them all walking over together wondering what they were talking about as they sat down with him and Sora.

"So have you guys decided what we're going to do this Friday?" Olette questioned.

"Is everyone okay with going to the mall and watching a movie then hanging out?" asked Sora

"Sure as long as I get to sit with my little Riku!" exclaimed Axel his spiky red hair bouncing as he jumped onto Riku's lap, making him blush.

"Axel get off of me!" the silver haired teen screamed.

Everyone laughed as Riku stood up knocking Axel to the floor. Axel just sat on the floor pouting

"I was only kidding" he muttered.

"Well anyway" said Yuffie rolling her eyes slightly "Sounds fun"

"Sure why not" said Pence.

"Great then its settled" said Olette beaming "Well see you guys later me and Pence have to go to the library and do some research" she said waving as she turned and started walking off.

"Yeah see you guys" called Pence running to catch up to her.

The four just sat at the table in silence Roxas kept glancing up at Sora and smiling. Sora watched as Axel tried to steal some of Riku's grapes only to have him pour what was left of his pop on the red head, laughing Sora and Roxas got up. "See you guys, me and Roxas are going to walk around for awhile" Sora said.

Axel watched as they walked off noticing how Roxas had been sneaking glances at Sora the whole time they were sitting. "Hey Riku?" he asked quietly

"Yeah?" responded the silver haired teen.

"Don't you think its kind of obvious that Roxas has the hots for Sora? I mean maybe Sora really is as dumb as he looks not to have noticed by now"

"What?! Are you serious?" replied Riku slightly awestruck

"Yeah I mean they're always walking off together and Roxas is always smiling at Sora" he said with a smirk.

"They would make a cute couple I thinks its obvious that Sora would be the uke in that relationship" said Yuffie grinning at Axel.

_Oh god how did I end up with such perverted friends.. _thought Riku sighing.

"I dunno they are best friends and all, friends do a lot of things together and smiling at him doesn't really mean anything" he said wondering if maybe his red headed friend was on to something…

"If you say so" he shrugged.

Riku turned "Everyone left kind of earlier today" he stated poking at his food he wasn't really hungry _Could Roxas really have a thing for Sora?_

"You know Olette always wants to get her work done fast.. and Pence probably just wants to bang her in between the bookshelves hes even more obvious than Roxas" Axel said grinning maniacally

"You guys are sick" said Riku turning red

"Hmm I think Riku here is just jealous he doesn't have someone to fuck him senseless" said Yuffie putting an arm around Riku.

"Sh-Shut up! I wouldn't be getting fucked senseless by anyone I'm not gay!" he stuttered blushing furiously.

"Well if you ever change your mind..." said Axel softly winking at Riku making him blush even more.

"I'm leaving" he said angrily grabbing his bag and storming off.

"Wait I was only kidding Riku!" Axel shouted after him.

"Nice going Axel he's never going to fall for you if you keep this up" said Yuffie patting him on the shoulder consolingly

"Oh well I have a date with Roxas on Sunday..." he muttered.

"Axel you two-timing little whore pick one already!" she said smacking him on the back of the head.

Axel grimaced rubbing the back of his head "I'll go with whoever I can manage to seduce first" he said smirking.

"God your such a slut" she said smirking back at him.

----------

"School can be so boring don't you think Roxy?" asked Sora glancing at Roxas on his left. _He called_ _me Roxy again! _thought the blonde heart fluttering

_Um hasn't he been calling you Roxy since you were five?_

_Shut up! this is different..._

"Roxy?"

Sora's words bringing him out of his daydream, he quickly looked in front of him instead of staring at the brunet like he had been doing for the past five minutes.

"Yeah it can be a total drag sometimes" he sighed.

"Oh my god Roxas, that was totally emo!" the brunet replied jokingly.

"How many times do I have to say it?! I'M NOT EMO!" said Roxas frustrated that he was called that twice in one day.

"Aww I was just kidding Roxas" Sora said giving the blonde a hug.

_He's hugging me oh_ _my god! This has turned out to be the best day ever! This feels… amazing.._ he thought sending a quick thanks heaven bound, he was about to hug the brunet back, but Sora had already let go.

"Feel better?" asked Sora smiling. The blonde just stood there blushing, "I wasn't really mad" he said quietly.

"I know you just looked like you needed a hug" replied the teen smiling. "Come on lets go" he said waiting for his friend to start walking before keeping pace with him.

_I wonder if only Sora knew what he does to me every time he smiles at me or casually touches me, listen to me I sound just like a little girl crushing on that cute boy down the street... but maybe in a way I am_

_Except for the fact that you don't have a vagina and that cute boy down the street is your hot best friend who's ass your currently checking out.._

_Gah!! shut the fuck up! Get out of my head!!_

_I cant Roxas I'm you..._

_Whatever._

"Come on Rox quit daydreaming already" said Sora poking his side before grabbing his hand.

"S-Sorry I have a lot on my mind" he hastily replied blushing at the sudden contact.

_Come on Roxas just ask him out already hes always holding your hand thats not normal for two guys.._

_For Sora it is hes just a friendly person no one thinks anything of it.._

"Roxas!"

"Sorry Sora what were you saying?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"I said lets go sit down by that tree over there" Sora replied pointing to a nearby tree.

"Okay"

They walked over still holding hands before Roxas sat with his back against the tree "This place is nice.." he whispered, feeling the pleasant breeze.

"Yeah it is" replied Sora quickly laying down with his head in Roxas' lap staring up at him.

"Um Sora?' he questioned trying to force his blush down.

_Its just Sora being his friendly self.._

_That or he just likes being near your crotch_

"Yes Roxas?" he replied staring up at the blonde.

"Never mind" he said quickly ignoring his thoughts.

They sat in silence Sora started humming while Roxas started running his hands through Sora's hair absentmindedly staring at the sky.

Neither of them noticed a snickering Axel nearby tugging on Yuffie's sleeve.

"What did I tell you!"

"Aww they look so cute!" squealed Yuffie

"Lets leave them alone for now but first I think I'll take a little keepsake" he said pulling out his digital camera and quickly snapping a couple of photos.

"You carry a camera with you?" Yuffie asked surprised.

"You never know when you might get some good blackmail material" he replied shrugging "So you gonna want a copy?

"Of course!" she squealed in true fan girl style.

"Thought so" he said smirking before walking off with a happy Yuffie following.

Sora looked back up at Roxas smiling before reaching up and playing with his bangs "Day dreaming again Rox!" he stated causing a surprised Roxas to jump.

"Oh Sorry Sora guess I was.." he said sheepishly.

"We should go now class will start soon." said Sora

He got up pulling Roxas up with him and wrapping his arms around one of Roxas' causing the blonde to blush. They walked off towards their next class Gym.

----------

**Roxas Pov**

I followed Sora as he walked through the locker room towards the back where our lockers were side to side.

I put my bag down and opened my locker, turning back to my bag I pulled out my gym shorts and my plain blue t-shirt, I started undressing catching glimpses of Sora changing _He has such a flat stomach good thing hes not one of those muscle freaks _I chuckled to myself, then I noticed that Sora was looking at me funny. I turned trying to hide the blush i could feel rising and finished changing.

"You ready?" I turned back to Sora, stuffing my bag in my licker at the same time.

"Yeah lets go" he said flashing me his beautiful smile.

We walked out and stood waiting for Mr. Strife to come out.

"So mine or yours today?" asked Sora.

"Yours" i replied smiling "We listened to mine last time anyway"

"Okay" he said grinning back at me and pulling out his black iPod, we were lucky enough to get Cloud Strife as our gym teacher he doesn't really care about much as long as you do the work, so me and Sora have been bringing our iPods since the beginning of the year.

"Here" he said handing me one of the headphones and sticking the other in his own ear.

"All right class do five laps around the park and since we are ahead of schedule, today will be open gym just put anything you use back when class is over, and if you don't feel like doing anything then you can just walk around the gym or the park" said Mr. Strife taking a quick glance and marking down who was absent.

"Yes I love open gym!" I said excited, its not that I'm not in shape or lazy but I am always one of the people walking around the park, Sora usually tries to get me to play a game with him, Riku, and Axel, sometimes I will join them but more often than not Sora comes with me saying something sweet like "What kind of a friend would I be if I left you walking alone?"

"Come on Rox lets go" he said pulling me along by the arm.

We walked out of the gym doors it was bright out and I had to squint for a sec before Sora pulled me along.

_I love the feel of his hand on my arm_ I thought dreamily staring off again.

_Maybe just maybe there is some hope...Sora_

* * *

So theres the first chapter finally posted! it does get better i promise! Axel will eventually seduce Riku but for now hes focusing on Roxas and poor Roxas actually agreeing to help Axel 'Study' oh and i forgot to mention this story starts on a Thursday D:


	2. Once For Fun, Twice For Good Luck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.. If I did though Final Mix would have been released in the U.S. already!! :O

First of all I want to say that I'm so sorry that this is like practically a month late I had the chapter written up a while ago so sorry! Because of that though I've made it extra long :D

Thanks to my first 5 reviewers **Da Mongoose, Teddy Ruxpin, Starshinesoldier, FanKnight, and Tysonkaiexperiment**! I love you guys right now!

* * *

"Come on Rox let's start jogging once we hit the path" said Sora grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with my own.

"Umm Sora"

"Yeah Rox?"

I blushed and pointed at his hand. "Anyone who sees us would think we're more than just friends" I stated nervously.

"Since when have you cared what anyone thinks?" he said grinning.

"I guess" I sighed in defeat while my mind was squealing with glee.

We walked slowly ignoring the catcalls and whistling going on around us or at least Sora was I honestly don't know how he does it I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment. .

"K ready Rox?" he asked turning on his iPod with his free hand.

"Yeah" I replied as he started to jog slowly whoever said jogging while holding hands is impossible obviously hasn't met Sora. It is kind of awkward though since I'm one of those people who moves my arms around a lot when I run.

"I'm a ninja ninja ninja!"

"Oh god not this again" I said glancing back and of course theres Yuffie screaming like crazy running with her arms behind her back I swear she watches way too much Naruto...

"She's embarrassing herself lets hope she doesn't realize that we're nearby" I whispered to Sora who stifled a laugh, and began to jog faster.

"Ugh Yuffie get off of me!!" I heard Axel scream as Yuffie took a running leap and pounced on him from behind knocking him to the ground.

I burst out laughing earning me a glare from the red head who was lying on the ground trying to throw a hyper Yuffie off.

Sora and I jogged in silence I was kind of spacing out I guess I tend to do that a lot or so I'm told.. Sora was making sure I didn't crash into anything like the time when we were seven.

We were riding our bikes to the ice cream store and I just might have not been paying attention but somehow I managed to almost run over an old lady, swerved at the last second and ended up crashing into a stop sign.

Needless to say I almost broke my arm when I landed but one good thing came out of it – Sora paid for my ice cream!

"I don't know how you to manage to jog so fast while holding hands" I turned to see Axel wheezing _he must have sprinted to catch up to us_

"I thought ninja girl had knocked you out and besides if you didn't smoke so much maybe you would be able to run just as fast also" I stated coldly glaring.

Ugh this red headed bastard annoys me so much I can't believe I'm somehow friends with him if only Namine wasn't so damn nice befriending anything that moves.

"Nah it would take a lot more than Yuffie to take me down!" he replied grinning at me."I told you anyway Rox I'm trying to quit."

"Don't call me Rox" I hissed how dare he interrupt Sora and me time!

"You don't seem to mind when Sora here calls you that" he whined pointing at Sora.

"Huh?" said Sora turning at the mention of his name. "Oh hey Axel" he said smiling slightly.

"Well I should leave you two alone Riku is back there anyway." he said slowing down to a walk.

"I hate him hes so annoying" I said flatly pouting slightly.

"Hes not that bad Rox just tune him out" said Sora chuckling softly of course Sora is almost as bad as Namine if not worse.

"I guess your right" I replied sighing.

We finished our first lap and I started thinking again I glanced at my arm.

_Good thing I'm not a wrist person or I don't think Sora would have believed me... I'll try to stop for you Sora doubt you would find me attractive with hundreds of scars running down my arm... not that you do now anyway.._

I looked back up and turned my head slightly seeing where everyone else was. Tidus and Yuna were pretty close behind us but they started walking smiling at each other before the stopped for a quick kiss.

I have to admit I was pretty jealous I wish I had someone (quite possibly a certain brunet) like they had each other.

"They make a cute couple" I mumbled turning my head back around to see where I was jogging

"Who does?" asked Sora glancing at me. _I didn't think he had hear me damn..._

"Tidus and Yuna" I replied glumly as "_Never Too Late" _by Three Days Grace started playing... it matched my mood perfectly.

"Aww Roxy you sound like someone just died whats up?" he questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh nothing!" I said plastering my best cheery smile on.

"If you say so..." he replied looking slightly less concerned.

We finished our remaining laps quickly we ended up being the first ones done which made me feel a whole lot better about myself. Panting slightly I let go of Sora's hand and took out my headphone handing it back to him and walked into the gym heading over to the bleachers and sitting down to wait for the rest of the class to catch up.

Sora walked over to me and sat down next to me sitting sideways on the seat to face me.

"So.." he said sounding hesitant. "Are you coming to Kairi's party tonight?"

I had no idea what he was talking about for a second then it hit me. Kairi's party! How could I forget... she had only been reminding everyone for the past week.

"Yeah I'll be there she would probably be pissed if I didn't show" I said an angry Kairi was not a pretty one although I didn't really think she was pretty either way I mean she has huge feet and shes like as anorexic as Axel looks even though she claims shes not... pfft bullshit.

"Great! I'll go over to your house and we can go together" he said cheerily smiling widely.

_Your so cute Sora... I wonder who would be on top... __I guess we could share I know how much you hate it when your second player whenever we play video games though I don't think I would mind..._

"Uh Rox you okay?" asked Sora waving a hand in front of my face. "Rox you there?" he said poking my forehead.

"Huh?... oh yeah I'm fine Sora sorry spaced out there for a sec!" I said quickly waving my hands around.

"Same old Roxas come on then everyone is back now" he said pulling me up with him what happened next was slightly awkward...

I wasn't ready when he grabbed my hand and I stumbled forward.. knocking Sora down onto the floor who in turn pulled me down on top of him and somehow or another my lips ended up right on his.

My inner Roxas was squealing but I was shocked I wanted to stay like that **very **badly but I thought better of it. I quickly jumped up embarrassed out of my mind I know my cheeks were probably as red as a tomato by then.

"Oh my god Sora! I'msosorryIwasn'treadywhenyoupulledmeupandthenIknockedyoudownandwekissed" I said quickly stumbling over my words and frantically trying to help Sora up and make sure he was okay.

Sora laughed and said "Its okay Roxy it was only an accident you act like you almost killed me.. besides I didn't mind"

Double take.. did he just say he didn't mind that I practically molested him on accident of course! My mind was drawing a huge _Huh?_! But I shook it off and held out my hand to help him up

Sora accepted my hand as I pulled him up but then something else happened.. out of nowhere something hit me from behind with the force of a bulldozer making me fall down again...right on top of Sora...again ... and our lips were crushed together...again!! I mean seriously what are the odds?

I was thanking whatever higher power had allowed this to happen twice in the same day no matter how unintentional it was but once again I quickly got up.

I turned to see what It was that had hit me and I saw a soccer ball a few feet away from where I was standing... and a certain red headed pyro laughing hysterically clutching onto Riku who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

_Maybe your not so bad Axel.. but I still hate you.._

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You goddamn red headed freak you probably gave Sora a concussion!" I shouted glaring at him with as much malice as I could muster. "Oh my god Sora are you okay?!" I turned quickly to see a dazed looking Sora still on the floor.

"Sora please be okay!" I said kneeling down next to him shaking his shoulder lightly. He looked at me and blushed but quickly got up.

"I s-should be f-fine Rox it was an a-accident anyway" he stuttered..wait why was Sora stuttering? Damn you Axel if you gave Sora brain damage I'll kill you!

"You!" I turned pointing my finger menacingly at Axel. "Apologize now!"

"Sorry Roxas it was an accident remember?" he said still laughing maniacally causing his hair to bounce around poking Riku in the eye with one of his spiky trusses. "Watch it!" he said angrily holding his hand over his eye.

"Oh Sora I'm so sorry the first time was my fault! Are you sure your okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" I said checking the back of his head and sure enough a bump had formed..

"Calm down Roxas I'm fine I swear" he said smiling.

We just stood there silent no one knowing what to say really.

"Awkward..." I mumbled.

"Come on lets go play a game Rox" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along like nothing had happened.

"Okay.." I said drawing out the word and following Sora closely.

Axel and Riku apparently vanished from sight.. good riddance It left me some time alone with Sora to try and piece together what he meant.

Could he possibly like me also? Maybe he just meant that it didn't bother him.. yeah thats probably it I mean he did used to have a crush on that big footed red headed anorexic whore Kairi.. I don't know what he saw in her or those goofy yellow clown shoes he used to wear even though they were to big for him.

"Let's play...volleyball! Okay Rox?" Sora said pulling me over to the supplies closet and grabbing a volleyball.

"Sure... Sor-Sor" muahaha your not the only who can come up with pet names!!

He walked off towards the volleyball nets and I trailed along behind him I stopped abruptly when I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulder. I turned quickly to see who dared invade my personal space... Axel...

"Hey Roxy" he said softly into my ear his breath trailing down my neck.

"Get off of me you giant freak!" I shouted elbowing him in the stomach and pushing him off with as much force as I could he landed on the floor with a loudsmack before looking up at me like he was going to cry..

Oh god he might cry crap I felt incredibly...guilty but he was trying to molest me! I shouldn't even care. damn..

"Look I'm sorry Axel but please just cool it okay?" I said offering my hand to him.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "Okay Roxas... sorry" he said quietly. I turned to walk away when all of a sudden I felt a hand trailing down my back and resting on my ass giving it a quick squeeze.

"You are so dead you fucking PERVERT!" I roared turning swiftly and punching him in the face before kicking his shin as hard as I could.

He fell forward clutching his nose which had begun to bleed. I stormed off ahead to where Sora was waiting for me a shocked expression on his face while Riku stood next to him laughing his ass off. I sent him my best shut-the-fuck-up-death-glare and he quickly stopped biting his lip.

"Geez Rox you don't have to be so mean about it" I heard Axel whine as he walked over to where we were standing I quickly moved over to stand right next to Sora I know he would protect me from that perverted red headed demon.

"Keep it up and I'll sue you for sexual harassment and I believe I told you not to **ever **call me Rox!" I growled.

"Well come on guys let's play then Roxas and I against you and Axel" Said Sora cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him over to the other side of the net inwardly marveling at how smooth and soft his lightly tan skin was me on the other hand..well I had a zit on my forehead I was trying to keep covered with my bangs and my skin was pale maybe I should get a tan?

"You guys can serve first" I heard Sora say as he tossed the ball to Riku.

I went to stand a little ways behind Sora I was better in the back whenever we played since I usually end up hitting the ball farther.

Riku served the ball sending it flying towards my left no way Sora would be able to hit it I thought and I probably wont be able to reach it in time so I decided to dive towards my left where the ball was about to hit the floor and miraculously I managed to bump it back into the air before crashing into the gym floor where Sora quickly spiked it down onto the other side of the net scoring us a point.

"Nice spike Sora!" I said standing up and rubbing my now sore shoulder.

"Thanks Rox you did a great save too" he replied.

I let Sora serve since I really can't very well and Axel quickly ran forward and bumped it back to our side pretty hard sending it flying back towards me. I reacted instantly bringing my cupped hands forward to bump it back with as much force as he had but the ball hit my forearms awkwardly sending it flying off towards my left halfway across the gym before smashing into the head of someone and who fell forward landing on the ground with a loud "oomph!"

I rushed over as fast as I could my sneakers squeaking against the gym floor. I kneeled over the person realizing it was Demyx.

"Sorry Demyx I hit the ball sideways on accident!" I practically shouted trying to make sure he was okay. This was turning out to be a horrible day It seems I have a knack for knocking people over..

"I'm fine" he said standing up abruptly. "Don't worry about it Roxas not like its never happened before right?" he laughed bending over to pick up the volleyball.

He handed it back to me with a smile _seriously what is it with everyone who goes to this school they're constantly smiling how can anyone be __**that **__happy all the time_? I thought darkly taking the ball back and saying a quick "Sorry again!" before running back towards our net where everyone was waiting.

Axel laughed as I tossed the ball over to them before walking over to my side of the net. I glared at him the whole time but apparently it didn't phase him one bit.

We played until it was time to go change back out we managed to beat Riku and Axel by three points.

I wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead before walking off towards the locker room. I pulled open the door and made my way over to my locker deciding I didn't need a shower since I wasn't sweating that much. Sora was standing in front of his locker in nothing but his boxers much to my delight but I blushed looking away quickly as I opened my locker and pulled out my clothes. I pulled off my gym shorts and took off my shirt and tossed them into the locker grabbing my jeans and quickly pulling them on.

"Hey Roxas?" I heard Sora ask. I turned quickly to see him still there in only his boxers one hand curled backwards trying to scratch himself. One word came to mind _gorgeous._

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered still feeling a little uneasy around him after our accidental lip lock.

"My back itches would you scratch it for me please?" he asked giving me his best puppy dog pout. I blushed instantly at the sudden thought of touching him.

"Sure" I said quietly motioning for him to turn around before placing my hand on his back curling my fingers and scratching lightly. "Here?" I asked hesitantly it suddenly felt incredibly hot in the room.

"A little to the left and down" he replied I gulped but complied. "Oh yeah right there" he purred the way he said it made my pants start to feel tighter..

"Harder Roxas" he gasped suddenly this felt a whole lot more erotic than a simple back scratching should. I pulled my hand away and grabbed my gym shorts before sitting down with them in my lap to cover up my new 'problem'

"D-did I get it?" I asked reaching down and grabbing my shirt that had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah thanks Roxas" he said pulling out his clothes and quickly changing. I put on my shirt and sat there fiddling with my shoes.

"You coming?" I heard Sora ask. I glanced up to see him looking down at me with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Go on without me I'll be out in a sec" I replied tying my shoelaces.

"Alright I'll be sitting on the bleachers then" he said turning around and walking off leaving me there to wait until my 'problem' went down.

I sat there for ten minutes glad I had decided not to take a shower or else I would have had less time. I eventually stood up and put all my things away. I walked out and noticed Sora was waving at me to hurry up.

"What took you so long?" he asked as soon as I was close enough. _Hmm what should I say?!_

"I uh thought I had lost my cell phone but I found it." I blurted out. Sora just raised an eyebrow at me and said. "Well let's get to class then." He started walking off and I followed him.

I noticed Demyx and Zexion talking right outside our class, so I stopped.

"Hey Demyx, Zexion sorry again about that ball I guess I wasn't really paying much attention." I mumbled feeling embarrassed. Hmm is that gum on the floor? I noticed taking a sudden interest. I could feel Zexion staring at me and it made me more uncomfortable. I began shuffling my feet.

"Like I said don't worry about it Roxas." he replied cheerfully. "Zexion is there a reason your staring at Roxas like that?"

"Huh? Oh sorry.." he mumbled quietly turning away. I looked back up and noticed Demyx was staring also I followed his gaze down to my arm where my sleeve had ridden up.

"What happened to you?" he said pointing at my arm.

"Um I tried g-giving my cat a b-bath." I stuttered knowing how lame it sounded. Zexion just raised an eyebrow. _Of course he knows I'm lying! _If theres one person who was a definite emo it had to be him. He always walked around in a long black coat that reached all the way to his ankles and wore black eyeliner, hardly ever talking to anyone but Demyx. 'please don't tell!' I pleaded silently.

"Should have gotten that on tape!" laughed Demyx. I breathed a sigh of relief I guess some people are that gullible. Zexion took out a piece of paper and hastily wrote something down.

"Come Demyx if we stay much longer we'll be late to class." he mumbled grabbing the others boys arm and handing me the piece of paper before walking off with Demyx in tow.

"Rox as much as I love to see you interacting socially with other people rare as it is, we should get inside now." said Sora sounding almost _angry?_

I walked into our Science class behind him and sat down at our usual table near the back wondering what that was all about. I stared absentmindedly at a beaker before taking a quick glance around me. Sora was just sitting there quietly is he mad at me?

"Soraaa." I said poking his arm to get his attention. He turned to me with an angry look on his face but his features immediately softened when he noticed it was me.

"What is it Roxas?" he said looking straight into my eyes. I froze for a second lost in his cerulean gaze. He seemed sad in a way but his eyes sparkled when I spoke a moment later.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked in a singsong voice glad no one else was paying attention to us. The class was about halfway filled any minute now the bell would ring and any stragglers would rush in out of breath to take their seats.

"Oh nothing much Rox I'm excited about Kairi's party tonight."

"Why? Its just another party where everyone ignores you to get drunk and make themselves look like idiots." I replied flicking my wristband.

"Yeah but you'll be there! You won't ignore me will you Rox?"

"I guess." I sighed pulling out my notebook and doodling in it a piece of paper fluttered out. I bent down to pick it up noticing it was the note Zexion had given me. Must have accidentally fallen in between the pages when I stuffed it in my bag I thought.

I read it wondering what it was that he wanted to say to me.

-Don't worry Roxas I won't tell anyone about your arm but I'm here if you ever want to talk anytime is fine-

I glanced down to where he had written his phone number and address down noticing he only lived about a block away from me.

Maybe I will call him I thought I turned to stare out of an open window. Class was more or less a blur I kept staring out the window the whole time thinking about Sora.

_How could it ever work out? I haven't even told my parents about me being bisexual. I can already imagine what a disaster that will be but how will I tell Sora? He will probably hate me for the rest of my life.._

I felt a pang in my heart I just felt so lost and overwhelmed all at once. I could feel my eyes start to water _NO! Not in school calm down Roxas.. it will be fine just don't think about _I told myself trying to prevent the tears I could feel building up.

When the bell finally rang I rushed out running towards the bathroom pushing people aside angry looks followed me all the way. I threw open the door and walked over to the sink turning on the cold water and splashing my face a few times. The water helped calm me down. I felt so pathetic losing it over a few thoughts.

A few minutes passed I just stood there staring at my reflection. Taking a deep breath I walked out and headed to my next class. Sora was there waiting for me with a concerned look on his face but he didn't say anything as I took my seat next to him.

My whole day went by with me not paying attention in any of my classes. Sora was doing all my work for me not trying to get me to talk, for that I thanked him silently. When the final bell rang I followed Sora silently.

"Here I took notes for you." he said handing me a small stack of papers each one was color coated for what class it was for I noticed he highlighted everything important in blue. I was touched he was always so thoughtful.

"Thanks!" I replied trying to sound happy. I took the notes and put them carefully in my bag making a mental note to go over them later.

"Let's go then Riku is probably waiting for us you know." he said turning to leave I followed not wanting to miss my ride home.

We exited from the south entrance I stood there looking down below at the lush lawn with tables scattered about. People were lounging around seemingly in no hurry to head home. I started down the steps walking down them slowly. Sora waited for my at the bottom motioning for me to hurry.

We walked out heading in the direction of the parking lot Riku's shiny black Volvo coming into view along with a certain red head leaning casually against the passengers side door.

I groaned loudly not at all excited about the prospect of having to ride in the same car as that pervert. Said pervert just smirked at me before opening the door and climbing in.

"Sora would you...protect me from Axel?!" I begged clutching at his shirt my hands scrunching up the fabric. He looked at me eyebrow quirked with a confused look on his face.

"Umm okay...Rox." he said grabbing my hands and slowly pulling them off. I couldn't help myself I immediately hugged him shouting. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

I opened the door and climbed into the back seat pulling off my messenger bag and placing it at my feet.

The ride was surprisingly quiet Axel didn't attempt to molest me at all merely exchanging small talk with Riku in the front seat. A thump caused me to look away from the window I glanced to my left where a sudden weight had found itself pushing into my shoulder. Sora had managed to fall asleep right on my shoulder I could tell I was going to get uncomfortable but I left him there not wanting to disturb him. The steady rise and fall of his chest seemed to hypnotize me as I stared at him, he looked so.. peaceful. I pushed back a strand of his hair that had fallen towards his eye thinking it would wake him if I left it there.

The car slowed to a stop and Axel opened his door grabbing his bag as he got out. "See ya thanks again for the ride Riku." he said walking up the steps to his house giving us a two finger salute before disappearing inside his house. Riku waved and drove off.

I stared out the window watching houses and trees fly by. I noticed a couple walking down the street holding hands. "Wait is that Mr. Strife?! I didn't know he was gay!" I practically shouted looking at the brunette man he was walking with with who seemed to have an affinity for leather.

"What! Where?" said Riku excitedly turning around to get a better look.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I screamed as he swerved to avoid crashing into a mail box.

"He was with Leon.. I honestly had no idea."I heard him mumble I turned my attention back to Sora checking to see if he had woken up.. apparently not.

"Sora is the only person I know that can be so energetic one minute and falling asleep in the middle of the day the next." I said Riku laughed from the front seat this time making sure to keep his eyes facing forward. I lowered my hand and placed it on Sora's head beginning to run my fingers through his spiky hair, amazed at how soft it felt.

Suddenly he fell forward his face landing in my lap I could feel myself beginning to blush profusely. _Kinky too bad your not awake... _I thought gently grabbing his shoulders and positioning him face up with his head on my leg.

"We're here Sora." said Riku stopping the car and turning around. "Still asleep? Well wake him up Roxas."

I really didn't want to I liked how cute he looked asleep I sighed. "It's fine Riku I'll just take him in like this." I said bending down and grabbing my bag.

"Are you sure it would just be easier to wake him you know." he said glancing back and forth between Sora's sleeping figure and me.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said opening the car door and gently placing Sora's head on the seat before climbing out. I slung my bag over my shoulder making sure to grab Sora's and do the same. I pulled him forward slightly by the shoulders trying to be gentle. As soon as I got him forward far enough I placed my hands under him and picked him up bridal style.

"Thanks Riku." I said as I nudged the door shut with my foot. Riku waved at me before driving off. I adjusted Sora in my arms glad that he was so light. I made my way up the steps to his house stopping at his door. I hefted Sora leaning him more towards me as I removed one hand and placed it on the door knob the other holding him against me. I turned expecting the door to open..but it didn't.

"Crap how am I supposed to get in now." I mumbled staring helplessly at the door.

* * *

There you have it Chapter Two!! Sorry again it was so late I will have the next chapter up faster than I did this one the plot bunnies seem to be on my side for once :D 


	3. Anyone Else But You

No, I haven't died, at least not yet anyway.

This update is way over due, and it suddenly dawned on me today that people actually ready this lol so I slaved away for the entirety of two hours to bring you this. While I was reading back on the last two chapters, I coudn't help but cringe, there were way to many mistakes for my liking and it just plain sucked in my opinion so maybe I'll go back and rewrite them when I get the chance but for now at least heres chapter 3 enjoy :3

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I haven't acquired the rights to KH yet, its on my to do list.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he took in the absurdity of the situation. How was he supposed to know the door would be locked? It wasn't like he kept tabs on who went in or out of Sora's house or anything. No, he never spent any of his more boring afternoons trying to spy on Sora with a pair of binoculars, that would just be weird and stalkerish, and if there was anything Roxas wasn't, it was weird and stalkerish. That's what he told himself anyway.

With one last helpless glare aimed at the offending hunk of wood, he headed off towards the backyard in hopes of finding another entrance. Sora stirred in his arms slightly causing the blonde to falter in his steps, he glanced down noting how serene his best friend looked. One word came to mind.

_Cute_

He pushed open the gate that led to Sora's back yard, grimacing to himself at how wrong that sounded, and proceeded to climb up the stairs of the patio. He grunted from the effort, while Sora may not have been heavy, he certainly wasn't light either.

"Would it kill you to lay off the sea salt ice cream once in a while?" he muttered, as he struggled to keep a hold of his best friend. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he dashed, or tried to anyway, towards the screen door fearing he would drop Sora at any second. Luckily for him Sora's back door was always open…

_No! bad thoughts Roxas, think of bunnies, rainbows, clouds, damn it!_

Once inside Roxas headed towards Sora's room, having spent so much time over, he more or less memorized the entire layout of the house. He dumped Sora rather unceremoniously onto his bed, trying to catch his breath.

_I really need to work out more,_ He thought bitterly glancing around.

Sora's room really hadn't changed much since the last time he was over. A huge blue bean bag still sat in the corner of the room, looking dejected, the many years of abuse clearly evident from the Styrofoam pellets that were beginning to leak out. The CD rack still overflowing from all crappy pop his friend seemed to gravitate towards, his drawer was littered with wristbands and popsicle sticks. His walls were still covered in posters of Jesse McCartney, Roxas' eye visibly twitched in annoyance.

"What does he have, that I don't?" he grumbled. He would have torn them all down, but the last time he had tried to Sora threatened to castrate him, and that was not something Roxas was willing to risk. If he and Sora ever did get together he would need all his parts to be in working condition, thank you very much.

He removed the other boy's book bag from his neck and placed it on the floor next to the bed, and casting the brunet one last glance. He retrieved a pencil and a sticky note from his own backpack and hastily wrote out a _-Call me later!-_ sticking the note to the Sora's forehead and letting himself out.

Once he was in the safety of his own home did he remember he had agreed to go help Axel study. He groaned, knowing full well that Axel's idea of studying had very little to do with books, and more likely had Roxas dressed up as a naughty school teacher with a short miniskirt. He shuddered at the thought and began to ram his head repeatedly into the wall, albeit softly.

No use in getting hurt over Axel right? He could be easily fend off the redhead with anything combustible. It was a little creepy how easily distracted Axel became in the presence of fire, or anything fire related.

"I suppose that's one thing I can always expect from him, good old dependable Axel." he snorted. He sat up in his bed and hastily typed away, the fluid motion of his fingers on the keys became comforting in a sense as the monotony of the task relaxed him. It was quite the contrast, seeing as how the whiteness of the walls around him seemed to be suffocating him. One of these days he was going to have to paint them. He wasn't really the type to keep a journal, but every once in a while he would write some of his thoughts down to reflect upon later.

_Sometimes I wonder how other people go through life so easily, I mean I'm not trying to sound depressed but seriously. How is it that people like Sora, even Axel can wake up each day and just act the same as always? There are times when I'm completely content with my life, most centered around Sora, but most of the time I feel a deep nagging that just won't go away. Why do I have to experience this sense of alienation? Why is it that I can't seem to just be happy._

_I think of things like the future, college, work, relationships, I have a feeling that I'm going to fail… that by even attempting normalcy, I'm just setting myself up for a huge letdown in the end. Like with Sora, I'm basically working off of nothing, how do I know he would even like me in that way.. I think maybe at the heart of it, I'm just desperate for something to latch onto._

_I feel so empty sometimes, but I guess cutting doesn't solve much does it? I just… makes me feel alive for lack of a better word, but I shouldn't need self mutilation to feel alive. Plus I doubt all these scars would be a turn on for anyone, well maybe Axel but he's a psycho. Writing this all down does seems to help though, I get a sense of clarity, but enough wallowing for now._

He closed his laptop with a sigh and fished Zexion's number out of his pocket. The blonde was feeling rather apprehensive about calling up the slate haired boy, his eyes, correction _eye_, since half his face was covered at all times, seemed to bore into Roxas and that made him slightly uncomfortable. Zexion, the resident emo, so to speak, but maybe Roxas was being a little too hasty in his judgment of the boy.

"Just because he looks like he could be the poster child for emo, doesn't necessarily mean he is after all." Taking a deep breath Roxas dialed Zexion's number. No turning back now. After a few rings a quiet "Hello" could be heard from the other line.

Roxas responded with a quick, "Hey Zexion, it's me Roxas." suddenly the room felt a whole lot warmer.

The blonde blamed this on the fact that his parents liked to turn on the heater at the most random of times, It was spring damn it! Roxas was of course alone in the house, but he felt no reason to point out that little fact.

"Oh, hello Roxas." uttered Zexion. An uncomfortable silence was beginning to settle in, Roxas was unsure of where to go with the whole conversation.

Somehow, "Hey, just called to like make sure were on the same page, no one has to know about my little razor incident, you know? " didn't seem like the most subtle approach.

He was, in fact about to blurt that out when Zexion spoke in a slightly defeated tone. "Don't worry Roxas, your secrets aren't mine to tell."

Roxas realized that he had been holding his breath the whole time and let it out in a satisfied sigh, all the tension in his body was released. "Thanks Zexion." an impish grin spread across his face, and if Axel would have been there he would have said that Roxas was "Brighter than a rainbow on acid." How a rainbow could possibly be on acid was beside the point. The blonde was positively radiating sunshine, and that in itself was rare.

"Don't worry about it Roxas… just next time try not to do it.." replied Zexion in a nonchalant tone of voice. Zexion was becoming a much cooler person in Roxas' point of view with every word he uttered, which was very few to be honest.

"So umm see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, take care Roxas."

And with that the blonde hung up, taking a moment to bask in the ambiance. He glanced over at the clock. The red digits stared back at him reflecting that it was 6:17.

He really had nothing to do at the moment, he had no homework to do, so he just went downstairs to get something to eat. After rummaging around in his fridge for a few minutes the blonde made himself a turkey sandwich, and headed off towards the living room to watch some TV.

He was not, of course, expecting to be glomped as soon as he entered the living room. A muffled cry of surprise escaped his lips as he went crashing to the floor. He opened one eye warily to glance up at his attacker and was met with a face full of brown spikes. Sora was currently attached to his torso, head resting on the blonde boy's chest. From the looks of it he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Breaking and entering, Sora you do know that's against the law right?" he sighed, not quite able bring himself to be mad at the brunet. He grinned as he attempted to unlatch Sora from his torso, but damn if Sora wasn't putting up a fight. Roxas let out a frustrated sigh and resigned himself to being a floor mat for his best friend.

"Its not really breaking and entering Rox, your front door was open." he mumbled sheepishly, grinning at the blonde as he unlatched himself from his chest.

"Anyway I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out, and to thank you for carrying me to my room. You could have just woken me up you know." said Sora as he proceeded to eat the turkey sandwich that just happened to be laying there, earning him a squawk of protest from Roxas. The blonde watched resentfully as Sora finished his sandwich in two bites. _Where does he put it all?_ he wondered finally standing up.

"You were sleeping, no point in waking you up," he mumbled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. "And sure we can watch a movie if you want, I'm sure there's something on." He took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to him with one hand while reaching for the remote with the other. Sora, of course needed no further invitation as he took a seat next to the blonde.

"I'll be right back, going to get some snacks." muttered the blonde as he handed the remote to Sora and headed back towards the kitchen. He put some microwave popcorn to cook and found a bowl to pour it in when it was done. Grabbing a few cokes from the fridge, made his way back handing the drink to the brunet and placing the popcorn before them.

He turned his attention to the movie that Sora had chosen, and was met with some rather disturbing images of a track team running. The camera was centered on their midriffs, and a voice was eloquently going on about "Pork Swords."

Sora let out a bark of laughter, and Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. _Leave it to Sora to pick_ _Juno_. Thought the blonde as he settled himself in. He had gone with Sora to watch the movie when it had first come out.

The night had gone on with the two bursting into laughter in the theatre, many glares of annoyance had been thrown their way that night. They sat in semi silence, laughing at the funnier parts of the movie, and Roxas couldn't help but feel a warm glow settle over the evening. This was all he truly needed, to be with Sora, doing something as simple as watching a movie.

As if reading his thoughts, the brunet glanced over and smiled causing the blonde to blush slightly. For the record, Roxas' heart was not pounding like a drum, and he most certainly did not want to jump his best friend right then and there. The gleam in his eyes said otherwise, and Sora might have noticed if he hadn't turned his attention back to the movie. An hour later the movie was coming to the end as Sora sang along with the ending song, he was looking directly as Roxas as he sang.

_"You're a part time lover and a full time friend"_

_"The monkey on your back is the latest trend"_

_"I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you"_

Roxas grinned and sang along giddily, never taking his eyes off of Sora. It was safe to say that at that moment nothing could bring him down. Then of course a knock came from his door, and he went to answer it annoyed at the nerve of some people. It wasn't like he was having the fucking time of his life or anything!

He opened the door rather violently, and growled, "What?!" It seemed fate really hated him as none other than Axel was standing before him. He let out an audible groan and tried to slam the door shut, but a certain redhead had wedged his foot in the door and pushed his way in. He looked down at Roxas, a sly grin on his face.

Roxas mentally slapped himself for answering the door in the first place. "How the hell do you know where I live?" he seethed.

"Earth to Rox, we've been friends for years now, course I know where you live silly" replied the redhead smirking.

Friends right, he cursed himself for ever letting that fire crotch know where he lived. He glared at the mass of red spikes before him, no one should be allowed to be that tall. It should be like illegal or something.

"Well then, since you let yourself in, what the hell do you want?" he spat. The fire crotch in question winced at the venom in the petite blondes words, and shrugged.

"Just wanted to say hi," he said visibly shrinking under the gaze of the shorter boy. Roxas sighed in defeat and turned, heading back to his living room. Axel just stood there still in slight shock.

"We're watching movies in the living room." he called back. Wait was that an invitation? Thought the redhead as a he broke into a wide grin. "Coming Roxy!" he shouted, even though the blonde was simply one room away. He faulted, seeing that Sora was near Roxas. The redhead was ecstatic, and he'd be damned if Sora ruined it."

"Hi Axel," called the brunet, waving. Roxas watched the exchange pensively as he motioned for Axel to have a seat on the couch opposite him and Sora. He turned his attention back to the screen.

The rest of the night went by rather uneventfully, Axel hadn't pestered the blonde with his innuendos, and Roxas was on a Sora high, that even Axel couldn't bring him down from. When his friends finally stumbled out the door it was close to midnight. Roxas was genuinely happy, as he cleaned up his living room and headed upstairs to go to bed.

The blondes last thoughts as he through himself on top of his bed were of his best friend Sora. A smile remained planted on the boys face as he slumbered, it was adorable in all sense of the word.

* * *

This is my shortest chapter yet, and I changed it quite a bit from my original one. Originally Roxas was to go over to Zexion's and Zexy was going to try and molest our little blondie but I think I like it better this way.

With that said I pretty much threw out the plot I had before and I'm thinking I'll just go with it, hopefully it will get better.

So now be a dear and hit that shiny purple GO button :D


End file.
